1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an error-detecting apparatus for Chinese articles, and more particularly, to an error-detecting apparatus that introduces the bi-gram mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In light of increasing computer use, more and more people use computers to write Chinese articles instead of handwriting. However, because of the characteristics of the Chinese language, there are many Chinese characters with the same pronunciation or similar appearance. This makes the Chinese language complicated, and therefore users can easily end up using a wrong Chinese character that just looks similar (or is pronounced identically) to a correct one.